Thorki 3: A Dream and A Choice
by NightRaven93
Summary: Loki has a dream that quickly becomes a nightmare, but the terror doesn't end when he wakes up.


Hello readers, thank you to so many that have added my story to their favorites list. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've added anything new. My depression has gotten worse over the last year and a half. But now I'm on medication to manage it and hopefully things will be on the up. Enjoy this next chapter in my Thorki saga!

It's all so surreal. Loki walks down a long hallway filled with large frames. Each one is filled with a memory of Thor.

Every time he ever gave a passing glance at Loki, only to move on to some woman.

"Thor would never want to be with someone like you," he turns to see Sif standing behind him with a frame in her hand.

She shows him the contents, it's the night Thor came to him and everything changed.

"He only did this because he felt sorry for you," she tosses the frame into the air and it seems to hover for a moment before it falls towards the ground.

"No!" Loki launches forward and attempts to catch the frame but she kicks him and he staggers back. The frame falls to the floor and shatters.

"Why would Thor want someone so unskilled? Someone so clumsy. So..." She kicks him again, knocking him down, "weak."

Loki tries to stand, "because... because..."

"Exactly," she shoves him down again and straddles his chest, pulling a dagger from her belt. "Accept it, Loki. You're unwanted. By everyone." She presses the blade to Loki's neck and he can feel the sting as it starts to break the skin.

He laughs, "maybe, but at least I don't have to pretend to care about him."

Sif's face contorts with rage and she presses the dagger harder against his skin and is rewarded with a yelp of pain and a small stream of blood. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not blind, Sif. We both know you just want him for the stock. Ahhhh..." She digs the blade deeper. "You just want the power."

"Hmph," she pulls her knife across his neck in a swift motion.

Loki gasps for breath, blood seeping into his windpipe. He frantically tries to push Sif off and roll over but his strength is fading fast.

"All that may be true, Loki. But what can you do about it?" She stands and walk away.

Again Loki tries to roll himself over but he is too weak. He lays there fading, hundreds of Thors staring down at him from the walls.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Loki wakes with a start, cold sweat dripping down his face. His hand immediately goes to his throat and he is relieved to find no cuts. Moonlight trickles through the gap in the curtains. Slowly he sits up to catch his breath.

"Did you like my little show?" The hairs on the back of Loki's neck prickle and stand on end. That voice… There's the sound of leather rubbing as a figure rises from the large leather chair.

"S-sif?" Loki gasps.

The moonlight casts a ghostly shadow over her face as she smirks at him.

"I figured you might need a little," she stalks closer to his bed, "reminder, of how things work."

"Is that so?" Loki slowly pulls himself towards the side of the bed away from Sif and reaches for the knife he keeps in the nightstand.

"Looking for this?" She brandishes the thin blade. The golden hilt twinkles in the dim light.

He opens his mouth to speak but she continues.

"You didn't think I came into this blind, did you? I've been watching you, Loki."

"But why? If Odin knew, he would-"

"He would what? That blubbering oaf is in my pocket." She smiles again, pointing the dagger at Loki. "I bet he wouldn't even be upset if I did the same thing to you now as I did in your dream."

"Maybe, but what would Thor say?" His voice is a little shaky as he tries to think up an escape. She an extremely skilled warrior, she could have been a Valkyrie if they were still around. There was no way he could out-fight her. Loki was faster than she was though. Maybe, just maybe, he could outrun her.

"Who cares about what he would say? You know he will never go against Odin's wishes. He's too proud for that." She moved closer and around the side of the bed, the dagger still pointed at him.

As much as Loki wanted to admit it, she had him there. Thor would never disrespect the wish of the All-Father.

"Fair point, Sif." He gulps as she looms over him. He tries to back up but she grabs his wrist and pulls him toward her. Loki doesn't dare move. Sif could raise the blade and slice his throat before he'd have a chance to scream.

"I'll tell you what, Loki," her face is just inches from his. "I'll make you a deal." She raises the dagger and gently runs the tip down Loki's throat and over his Adam's Apple. The breath catches in his throat, goosebumps form on his arms.

"You leave by morning, letting Thor and I marry as the All-Father desires. Or," she presses the weapon a little harder into his throat, drawing a small bit of blood, "Thor will be dead by dinnertime."

Loki tries to speak again but she presses the knife harder still. "And you will stand before Asgard as a murderer." She pulls away, taking the dagger with her.

Loki falls back gasping for breath, tears stinging in his eyes.

"Are you crazy?" He pants.

"That remains to be seen. I'll be back at sunrise," she smirks again and stalks towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing," she turns back to him. "Don't bother trying to tell Thor, I'll be in his chamber tonight." She drops the dagger to the floor with a clatter.


End file.
